


Two paths collided

by why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee/pseuds/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee
Summary: This year’s intelligence agency symposium was held in Paris. Three days of boring conferences and a welcome party. The most powerful agencies worldwide will gather there - including both NCIS and Mossad
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Two paths collided

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tony and Ziva AU challenge inspired by the prompt: 'We kissed at a party and never thought we'd see each other again." The challenge was to write less than 1k words.

This year’s intelligence agency symposium was held in Paris. Three days of boring conferences and a welcome party. The most powerful agencies worldwide will gather there - including both NCIS and Mossad. All eyes are going to be on these two agencies and their directors, since the story of Ari killing an NCIS agent got out.

To show that there was no bad blood between the agencies Jenny Shepard brought the team with her to Paris. 

Once he settled in the hotel, Tony DiNozzo was getting ready to go out and explore the City of Lights.

He took a map from the lobby and started his tour. He visited all of the major sites and eventually he got lost.

All of the streets looked the same and there when he asked for directions all he got was a response in French.

‘’Ani mitnatzel, Tali. It should have been you here.’’

‘’ Oh, you speak English?’’ - Tony yelled and the woman flinched.

\------------

Ziva had to go to a formal event in Paris with her father to prove that it is completely fine that NCIS murdered her brother and now she will be late because she went to the Opéra. But at least she was at the only place in the world where she wanted to be right now. Opéra de Paris.

‘’Ani mitnatzel, Tali. It should have been you here.’’ she whispered. She should have been everything she was meant to be. But now, she is just gone.

‘’Oh, you speak English?’’ - a man yelled and Ziva instantly reached for her knife. She did not stab him, because he seems familiar. 

‘’Yes, I speak English, what is it that you want?’’

‘’Oh, good, I think I’m lost. You see I went for a walk and I… ‘’- he goes on to explain his entire night, slowly approaching me and then, when we meet underneath a lamp I can see his face and he is one of them. He is one of the agents that killed Ari.

‘’...Okay, I’m starting to babble, can you just direct me to the Paris Marriott something Hotel?’’

‘’Do you plan on walking or taking the metro?’’ I will be playing it smart. I want to see what happens.

‘’Uhh, I’ll walk.’’

‘’Allright, walik for an hour in that direction and you should be good!’’

‘’An hour? No, you see I have a thing and… how do I get there with the metro?’’

‘’Mhm, It’s on my way, I can take you there.’’

‘’Lead the way, Miss.’’

\--------

‘’You saved me. I don’t know how I would ever get back here in time.’’

‘’My pleasure.’’

She says as she walks into the hotel, leaving Tony in front of the hotel and hurried to her room to change. Much like the American was late so was she. Eli is probably thinking of all the smart remarks he could make at her tardiness.

She finally dresses and puts on her heels that she wants to throw at her father for making her go to this thing. She never had a problem with dressing up for missions and assignments but this, this she despised. A bunch of paper pushers in a room talking about changing the world while all they do is bos around people like me.

‘’Ziva, you look beautiful.’’ - her father noticed her before she even entered the room.

‘’ Todah, Abba. I will go find a nice spot to spend the rest of the evening at.’’

‘’ Have fun, bat‘’

The bar. She will be at the bar.

\----------

As Ziva makes her way towards the bar, Tony is still struggling to tie his tie.

Once he can add tieing a tie to the list of his accomplishments, he can join his team at the party.

He entered the room and tried to find his team, but he can’t see anyone familiar. Instead he decides to mingle for a while, maybe McGoo can come and save him.

After an hour or so he tries looking across the room again but what he saw instead was the mysterious Miss sitting at the bar across from some guy. 

‘’Hi! Can I buy you a drink for saving me earlier?’’

‘’Hm, it’s an open bar, so how about we skip the pleasantries and get straight down to it.’’

‘’Get straight down to?...’’

She stands up and violates Tony’s personal space. She is in his face and not a second later, her lips are on his.

‘’Now that we got that out of the way, how about we leave this party early?’’

Ziva said, basically dragging Tony out of the room.

As soon as they are in the elevator they start passionately kissing.

‘’Your room or mine?’’

‘’ Mine, I’m on the first floor, it’s faster.’’ - in this moment Ziva backs away from him

‘’Oh, men, with wanting everything to be so rapid, what about being sensual and lustful?’’

‘’We can be lustful once we get to the room.’’

\-------

The next morning by the time Tony woke up, she was already gone. 

He makes his way down to the ground level to get something to eat for breakfast. After a minute of deciding he gets pancakes. 

Once he finds a nice table and sits down he is interrupted.

‘’Tony, we missed you yesterday at the party.’’ - at least it’s the Director and not Gibbs, if it was Gibbs he would be in real trouble.

‘’I was there, but I couldn’t find anyone from the team so I decided to just mingle a little.’’

‘’Mingle? Well, while you were mingling did you happen to meet Mossad Director Eli David? And this is his daughter, Ziva David. She will be joining your team.‘’ - she says as she gestures towards a grumpy man and the mystery Miss.

‘’No, I did not happen to meet them.’’ - Tony says and barley believes that what his eyes are showing him is true.

They kissed at a party and never thought they'd see each other again, but they were wrong. Their paths are forever intertwined.


End file.
